Jealous One
by Yuzuki Miku
Summary: One Shot Sequel of "Precious One". "You said i'm yours and you're mine but..." Misaki said angrily at Fushimi. They finally got together but things seems to get thrown off with this stumbling block in their path.


**Author's note: **This was written right after "Precious One" 5 years ago, I'm sorry that it took me this long to publish it. I hope you enjoy this sequel.

The Scepter IV Captain stood behind his desk and tidy up the desk, he glanced a look at the male who's sitting behind his own desk. "Fushimi," he called with superiority. The male stopped what he was doing and stood up immediately, "Yes, Captain?" "Accompany me to patrol near the back alley." "Yes, sir!" "Seri, we'll be back in an hour or so, let's go Fushimi." Seri walked and stood head bowed beside the door, where Munakata opened it and left with Fushimi. "Seems like the thugs quite down a bit, Captain." Fushimi remarked. "They sure did, you don't need to call me captain when we're outside the office." the captain plainly said. "Yes, Cap- Munakata-san. Why are we here at the back alley? I thought we're done with our patrol, shouldn't we head back already?" "We're not quite done yet." he removes his glasses and put it on his pocket. "But I don't think the back alley nee-" Fushimi was pulled closer and Munakata covered the male's mouth with his.

The vending machine clanked then dropped a cola, Misaki picked it up and drinks it while walking in the back alley. He then noticed Saruhiko's figure, he stepped forward to call him when he suddenly saw him being kissed by Munakata. Anger flared in him and the cola that he was holding crumpled, Misaki wanted to jump his self out there and beat the shit out of Munakata but chose to just walk away. Fushimi was startled and lost focus. The opposite male used his tongue devouring him then pushed him to lean on the wall, he then grasped Fushimi's below. He pushed the captain back and pointed his knives at him, he was left panting. "What did you do that for?!" cried Fushimi. "Isn't it obvious? You, who's always looking at the skater brat looked so lonely." Munakata said like it's the most normal thing. "Don't use me to vent your lust for Mikoto, I might have once accepted his fire but I am not him!" he shot back. Fushimi turned on his heel and went back to the office, pretending that nothing happened, and so did the captain.

The door of the HOMRA was opened and the bell clinked, a small male carrying a skateboard and his head covered with a beanie entered. "Oh, Yata-san." the girl seated in from of the bar greeted. "Where's everyone?" "When I came here it's already empty but the door was unlocked." she said as she plays with her marbles. He sat beside her and tapped the table with annoyance. "Do you want a juice, Yata-san?" Misaki is oblivious to what the girl asked, she stood up and went behind the counter. Below she picked up a bottle of juice then pour it to a glass to give to the male. "Ah! Thanks, Anna." Ann smiled and he drank it in one gulp. _It tickled my throat but it taste nice. _The door behind him opened, "Fushimi-san." Anna greeted. "Anna, nice seeing you again." then he walked towards them. She refilled the glass and once again Misaki drank it in one go. "Do you also want a juice?" Anna offered. Fushimi politely declined her. Misaki's eyesight blurred and he's feeling dizzy. "Hey Misaki, let's go home." Fushimi put his hand on the shoulder of the seated boy. He shook off the hand off him and exclaimed, "NO!" "You smell like you've been drinking, what kind of juice is that Anna?" "I don't know, I found it here and it says 'juice' " Fushimi grabbed the bottle from Anna's hand, "It's a cocktail juice that contains alcohol." "Ah!" "How many glasses did he drink?" "2 glasses." she said as a matter of factly. "Did you drink it?" "I haven't." "Good. I'll bring him home now. Let's go Misaki." "No!" he protested. Fushimi flinched as he was pushed by the male. "Don't touch me." Misaki glared at him. He stood up and wobbled while walking towards the door. Annoyed, Fushimi grabbed him and carried him over his shoulder. "Uhm… Sorry about the drink, Fushimi-san." the little girl apologized. "Don't mind it." he grabbed the skateboard last then out they go.

"Put me down you stupid monkey!" Yata wailed. Fushimi opened the door of the apartment and entered. "Put me dow- ah!" he threw Misaki to the bed. "Sleep. You're drunk, we'll talk when you sober up." he turned his back on on Misaki to walk away. When suddenly he was pulled hard by the drunk male and fell on his back on the bed with Misaki now on top of him and holding his arms. "I was just going to take a shower since I just got off from work." he explained. Hearing the word 'work' made him remember what he saw and he trembled in anger. _CLICK! CLICK!_ A sound of metal was heard, Fushimi looked at his hands and saw it handcuffed, his eyes widened. "What are you doing?" Misaki removed Fushimi's eyeglasses and pinned the male's hand above his head. "Hey! Why are you mad?" protests the male below. Misaki just kept quiet then he kissed him, licking, biting… Fushimi struggles, he just tightens his hold on the taller man's arms, his nails digging on the flesh and he deepened the kiss. He can taste the taste of the cocktail that lingered still in the smaller male's mouth, his head started to cloud. When he stopped struggling, Misaki made his way to kiss him from ears down to his neck then he tore the uniform of the male. "Stop this Misaki, you are not acting like yourself." he pants. "Eh~? But your body is honest." he put his knee in between of Saruhiko's legs and he breathes at his nipple, it went stiff and the smaller male grinned. He licked it in a circular motion, sucked, and bit "ahn!" he did that same to the other nipple with his fingers. He traced it in a cingular motion, pulled and pinched "ah!" He can feel the hot growing erection bulging underneath the pants of the man below him with his knee.

"Seems like you are tight here." he linger his hand to the bulge then fondled it "uhm-nmn!" Fushimi gasped. He freed the man's man thing and groped it. "W-Why are you doing this, Misaki?" he asked in between of his pants and moans. "You said i'm yours and you're mine but you were kissing with someone else!" "You saw it? It's not what you t- ah!" he clenched tighter at his thing, his strength slowly leaving his teased body. Misaki licked his own fingers and then shoved it inside Fushimi, one by one. Fushimi's eyes widened, "What are y-" "Your punishment." He removed his fingers from him and he got out of his own pants. "Misaki, you don't mean…" before he finish what he was saying, the male forcefully entered him. "I-it hurts!" "because it's a punishment." he thrusted harder inside. "You're so tight, Saruhiko." He moved a bit "ah! Mnm~!" he threw his head back, arched his back at the movement made by the smaller male. "So that's your sweet spot. Better not hit it again." he kissed and sucked Saruhiko's nipples that made him curl his toes in stimulation. Misaki started to move, thrusting harder, pace increasing and he avoided the male's sweet spot, he did not forget to show some care to the male's thing despite of this supposedly punishment. They both panted and moaned with muffled cries, he reached his climax and was followed by Misaki. Collapsing on top of Fushimi trying to catch their own breaths.

The smell of sex, sweat, tears, and cocktail surrounds them. Misaki crawled up to lie down beside Saruhiko. "I guess you've graduated from being a virgin boy." Fushimi teased. Misaki turned his back on him still mad. "And I guess I also did." he added with a dry laugh. He turned to his side and enveloped Misaki with his arms, hands still cuffed. "Don't talk to me. I'm still mad at Saruhiko." he said pouting. Saruhiko chuckled then he explained what really happened. "That damned blue king!" his eyes flared with anger. "Yes, and you just had an indirect kiss with him through me." Fushimi declared with a straight face. Misaki turned pale, when Saruhiko peeked at his face he laughed. "I'm kidding! I washed my mouth countless of times after he did that." The enveloped male turned and elbowed him in his stomach. "Ow! Happy Birthday Mi~sa~ki~~ I guess I was your gift." he teasingly whispered to the male's ears. "Birthday? Eh? ? it's today?" with his oblivious reply, the male behind him chuckled. "You were so jealous that you forgot, you really are a single-celled person." _But I guess having Saruhiko as a gift on my birthday is the silliest but the best gift _he unconsciously said aloud. Fushimi heard this and his face turned red, even his ears.

"Hey, Saru. where's the key of the handcuff?" Saruhiko turned away from him before answering, "in the pocket of my jacket." Misaki reached for the key in the said place and looked behind him to find Saruhiko's back facing him with his ears red as tomatoes. "Saru? Hey give me your hands." "Not yet." "Come on!" he grabbed Fushimi's shoulder turning him to face him. Fushimi lay flat on the bed with his cuffed hands covering his face. "Why is your face red? Did you catch a cold, Saru?" Misaki asked as he free his hands from the cuffs, Saruhiko peeked through his fingers and said, "I heard what you said." "eh?" it took him a minute before he realized what the male said. His face flushed in embarrassment but soon disappeared as he saw the marks on Saruhiko's wrist left by the cuffs, he lied back on his love. "I'm sorry, Saru." He apologized. Fushimi saw the mark on his own wrist and rubbed it a bit, he hugged the saddened male from behind and kissed the back of his head. "I don't mind these marks." The simple words made him feel at ease and happy, "I saw your blushing face, Saru." he then draw Saruhiko's wrists closer to his lips to kiss.


End file.
